


The Cute One

by rimle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Fluff, M/M, One does not simply just smash into a car., Texting, eren is the cute one, except for the poor bike, i just really like to write dialogue and texting, levi is awkward little shit, no one gets hurt tho, two dumbasses can't see they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimle/pseuds/rimle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi bumps into a car and finds himself going on a dinner with the cute driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute One

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream that this whole thing happened to me (me being Levi and crashing into some cute guy's red Mini). I decided to make two of my babies go through it. 
> 
> With fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (And yes, I know bruises don't last for too long, but these are magical bruises of fiction, powered by love and plot lines, so just bear with me.)

Levi was never late.

Except for today. Today he was going to be so late he thought he might as well go back home. Right after getting up from the ground, that was.

It had happened so fast. Actually, he wasn't even sure what had happened, only that now his bike was in pieces, and that the man inside the red Mini was most likely pissed as fuck.

He was still lying on the ground when the door opened and the young man rushed out of the car. Levi braced himself for all the fucks and assholes. At least, those were some of the things Levi himself would have called the fucker who had just smashed his car.

But instead of calling him names or screaming at him, the brown haired boy knelt next to Levi and his broken bike, talking like a normal, though, a bit distressed person.

"Are you okay?? I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't see you coming!"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Levi asked him. "I ran into you."

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure it was me", the stranger said with a nervous little laugh. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

Levi did feel some pain somewhere around his hip, but it was not going to stop him from getting up by himself. Still, the guy seemed determined to help him. Levi felt uneasy when the pretty boy supported him, and damn. Of course the kid was taller than him.

"I will pay for your car."

"Your bike looks more hurt than the car. And it's my sister's, so don't worry about it. She'll kill me slowly, but that's my problem", the guy said with a smile. "I'm Eren, by the way."

"Levi."

"How much do I own you?"

The bike was done for, that was a fact. But he never liked that piece of shit anyway.

"I'll get the money back from the insurance."

Eren nodded.

Levi looked for his bag that had fallen off from his shoulders, only to find it in the hands of Eren the (actually really cute) driver.

"Here", he said, giving the bag to Levi.

Levi took it without a word, avoiding the slightest contact with Eren's huge hand, and then said: "How much do I own you? The mirror seems to be busted, at least."

Eren waved his hand. "It's really not a big deal. But are you sure you didn't hurt yourself? You got a slight bruise on your cheek."

Levi lifted his palm to feel the bruise. It hurt a little, though, he didn't remember hitting it.

"I'm fine. How much?"

Eren raised both of his arms. Surrender.

"Fine. Okay. I'll check the damage when I get home. Give me your number, and I'll let you know."

Levi did. Eren smiled and promised to text him.

***

Eren had offered to drive Levi home but Levi had told him he lived less than a mile away. After asking him three times, Eren had given up.

Levi had lied. He didn't want to bother the young man any more than he already had. And to be honest, he doubted he would have been able to keep his thoughts in control if he'd had to be near that beautiful man, even for a minute longer. And he liked having his thoughts in control. Sometimes he was sure some people around him might be able to read them. So, in control. Just in case.

So that's how Levi ended up walking all the way home with an aching hip, carrying what was left of his poor bike.

Hanji, his neighbor, was not pleased when they finally saw Levi coming home.

"What the heck happened?" Hanji shouted from their balcony. "I tried to call you. They called me and asked if I could come to work since you didn't show up there, and I told them that it's my day off and I wasn't going to spend it at work, but actually I just needed to stay here to see when you'd come home or if you needed help with something. And what exactly happened to your bike?"

"I'll come up", Levi said, but he doubted Hanji had heard him.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Oh Jesus, Hanji, calm down", Levi told Hanji as he got out of the elevator. "Help me with the door."

Hanji took Levi's keys and held the door open while he walked in. He put the bike down and swore to himself never to pick it up again.

"Now. Explain."

"Shut the damn door."

Hanji did, joining Levi into his small apartment.

"You want some tea?"

"Spit it, Levi!" Hanji kicked off their shoes and sat down on Levi's small black couch. "And yes, please, that would be nice."

So Levi made them some tea and told Hanji what had happened.

"ARE YOU HURT?!"

"My hip hurts a bit, but I think I'm fine."

"Oh god, Levi, that bruise, I didn't notice! It's starting to look really bad..."

"Really, Hanji, stop."

"No. We are going to see the doctor. One does not simply just _smash into a freaking car_."

There wasn't much Levi could do, and as soon as they had drank their tea, Levi found himself sitting in Hanji's car.

Then he remembered to check his phone. There was one message, sent about an hour ago. He didn't recognize the number, but of course he knew immediately who it was from.

??? [11.55am]: Hi! It's eren! Is this the human who bumped into my car?

Levi????[1.04pm]: If you're looking for the asshole who smashed your mirror then yes. This is him.

Eren[1.06pm]: Great! It was Levi, right? Listen, the car is okay. However, your bike is not, and I don't care if you'll get the money back. I owe you. I'll buy you dinner. What are you doing tonight?"

Levi had to read the text twice.

And then one more time.

Was this really the same guy? He hadn't seem so... Something. He had called him sir, for fuck's sake.

"Is it the cute guy whose car you destroyed?" Hanji asked.

"It wasn't destroyed apparently, though, I'm pretty sure they need to get a new window and - wait, I never said he was cute."

"No. But when you talked about him, your face looked like he was so cute."

"That doesn't make any sense", Levi stated, texting back to Eren.

"Yes, it does", Hanji mumbled back, but Levi didn't listen.

Levi????[1.16pm]: You don't have to buy me anything. I was the one who smashed into you. And yes, it's Levi.

Eren[1.17pm]: We're never getting over this, aren't we, Levi?

Levi[1.19pm]: There is nothing to get over. I owe you. How much?

Eren[1.21pm]: Argh, okay. Your payment will be you coming to dinner with me

Levi frowned at the screen.

Eren[1.22pm]: And letting me pay!

Sigh.

"What?" Hanji parked the car.

Levi didn't answer.

Levi[1.25pm]: Fine.

Eren[1.25pm]: Yes! I'll pick you up. When? Where?

Hanji had gotten out of the car and was tapping their fingers on his window.

"Let's go, Levi." Levi could hear through the window.

Levi[1.29pm]: I'll text you later. Going to see the doctor.

Levi followed Hanji. When they were at the waiting room, he checked his phone again.

Eren[1.30pm]: SO YOU DID HURT YOURSELF

Eren[1.30pm]: I AM SO SORRY

Eren[1.30pm]: YOU OKAY????

Eren[1.31pm]: IS IT BAD???

Eren[1.31pm]: I'M SO SORRY!!!!

Eren[1.36pm]: LEVI ANSWER ME

Eren[1.38pm]: ARE YOU ALIVE????

Eren[1.40]: I'm sorry...

No matter how he wanted, Levi couldn't feel too annoyed with Eren. Actually, he had to admit, he found he's little panic quite adorable. He hadn't had many people worrying about him. None, actually, if Hanji didn't count.

But the kid was still a dumbass. And a total stranger.

But why didn't it feel like it?

Levi[1.47pm]: Relax you idiot, I'm fine. My friend just wanted to get me checked. But seriously. I'm fine. Don't worry bout me.

Eren[1.48pm]: Oh. Say hi to your friend! I should have been the one to take you there... Let me know what the doctor says!

Eren[1.49pm]: I know it isn't my business though so if you don't want to share it's okay and if you feel tired or something then it's ok. We can go eat tomorrow or next week or never if you want.

"Mr. Ackerman", the doctor announced, and Hanji bumped their elbow on Levi's side.

Levi[1.51pm]: I'll tell you at dinner.

"I heard", Levi told them. He put his phone back in his pocket and followed the doctor to his room.

***

Levi was waiting on a bus stop, because no matter how cute Eren had been, no matter how friendly his texts were, he was still someone Levi had just met that day. And he was not going to give his address to a random guy. No matter how cute.

He had taken a shower and changed his clothes. He smelled as fresh as the air after rain(that's what Hanji had said) and looked quite decent.

What the hell had he done this for? This wasn't a date. It was just... Two guys having dinner. Cool.

"Then why did you put on your favorite shirt?" Hanji had asked from the couch. The doctor hadn't found anything serious, but Hanji had still wanted to check on Levi every other hour.

Levi hadn't said anything. Mostly because he didn't know the answer.

He felt so goddamn stupid. What was he doing?

But then he saw the red Mini driving towards him. Suddenly it wasn't embarrassment he felt in his stomach. It might have been excitement. Maybe. But he would never admit that to anyone. Ever.

This was stupid.

"You lied to me!" Eren actually sounded a bit angry, yelling from the open window. "Why didn't you fucking tell me you lived this far from the spot? And you walked the whole way? No freaking wonder your friend had to take you to the hospital."

"They didn't have to take me", Levi said calmly and sat next to Eren.

Eren looked at the road. "Still."

"Look, I just didn't want to bother you."

"Well, you should have." Eren glanced at him, now smiling. "Next time you bother me real good."

Levi turned his head so Eren wouldn't notice the tiny grin that had fought it's way on his lips.

***

The restaurant around them was quiet. The place was nice enough, and so was the tall and handsome waiter who served them. Though, Levi didn't exactly like the way the young man seemed to smile and talk only to Eren. Four times (yes, Levi counted) the waiter found a chance to touch Eren's broad shoulders. It was so obvious it hurt his eyes, but Levi couldn't really blame the guy. He wouldn't have done the same, but he saw the same things as the waiter did.

And that was the fact that Eren was painfully attractive.

"So", Eren said cheerfully when the waiter left with their orders. "What's up? How was your day?"

Levi stared at him.

Eren just smiled at him, eyes glowing with some kind of innocent excitement. Levi had only seen Hanji being that excited about anything, mostly stuff to do with their work.

So what was the kid so happy about? What made him look so...

Every second they spend silent, Eren's smile widened. He tilted his head a bit, waiting for Levi's answer.

Well, _shit_. How was Levi supposed to even fucking function with that insanely beautiful fucking face and those gorgeous fucking angel eyes staring right the fuck through him.

Fuck.

That's what was up.

Even if right now Levi was a complete train wreck inside, he always seemed calm and in control from the outside. And cold. Probably rude. In any case, not that kind of a person you'd actually want to talk to.

That was why Hanji was basically the only actual friend he had.

That was why he couldn't understand, why this kid wanted to get to know him in the first place?

"I, um", Levi said, feeling like a perfect idiot.

Smal talk.

"Well..."

What even was small talk?

"I met you...and..."

_Why the fuck was he even trying anymore?_

Eren laughed, a gentle laugh that was not making fun of Levi.

It didn't help him find words.

"I figured that much", Eren told him.

Levi looked around for their food, avoiding eye contact. Even though he really, really just wanted to look into those eyes. But that would have be weird.

Right?

Despite the waiters effort, Eren seemed to be more in love with his dinner, and didn't even notice the number the waiter had written into a napkin. Being a sneaky little bastard, Levi grabbed the napkin in front of Eren and wiped his hands on it.

"So, are you okay?" Eren asked, taking a bite of his beloved dinner.

"Yeah", Levi answered. "The doctor found nothing too dramatic."

"So me and the car didn't hurt you?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, kid, would you just let it drop already? I'm fine."

Eren pointed a fork at him, saying, "I'm not a kid."

No, he wasn't, Levi thought. But it made it easier for him to think so. Just a younger citizen offering his senior a meal.

What the fuck? said his brain.

"How old are you?" Levi asked, trying to forget his own mind.

"19."

"Kid."

Eren chuckled. "How old are you, then?"

"Older than you." A bit.

It didn't seem to impress him. "Huh."

"What?"

"What?" Eren asked back and tilted his head again.

_Adorable little fuck. Damn it._

Levi shook his head. "You called me a "sir" when we met. Where did that respect go?"

"C'mon, man, I was panicking. I thought I killed you."

"Well, obviously, you didn't."

"Obviously", Eren said happily. "So, you want me to call you sir, sir?"

Levi let a little smileless chuckle out, eyes still on his plate. "No."

"Okay then, Levi", Eren agreed and went back to eating.

Levi noticed he was still holding the napkin. He finally threw it away when they left the place.

***

"I should have paid for my meal", Levi said when Eren stopped the car next to the bus stop.

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I'll pay the next time."

Wait.

Eren turned to look at him. Levi watched intensely out his window, not facing the young man's sparkly eyes again.

Why had he said that? Why did he even assume Eren wanted to see him again? They weren't even friends. Yet.

And, even though Levi didn't admit that he had thought about it all evening, Eren was probably not interested in guys, anyway. Otherwise he would have noticed the good looking waiter throwing himself at him.

Right?

"I guess I could let you do that", Eren agreed, and Levi could hear the wide smile in his voice. "I gotta be somewhere tomorrow, but what about the day after that?"

Levi almost stared at him. Almost.

"Fine", he said to the door as he opened it.

"See you in two days", Eren replied just before the door shut and Levi walked away.

 

***

Levi didn't know he was checking his phone every three minutes before Hanji pointed it out.

"Shut up", he told them.

"So, he is cute", Hanji grinned back.

"What do you care?"

But of course Hanji cared. They were pretty much the only one who ever cared what Levi did or thought, and even though some days it felt a bit overwhelming (like the other day with the hospital), Levi liked it. He never admitted it, but he was sure Hanji knew he appreciated it.

Hanji just smiled at their tea cup.

"If I didn't know you, Levi, I'd say it seems like you actually like another person. A human being. On this planet. Someone who is not me."

"I like many people."

"Yeah, maybe. But this time you let it show."

What?

"Let it go, Hanji", he told them, though, even he didn't believe he actually meant it. It felt kind of... Damn it, it felt nice to have Hanji telling him how he was feeling, since he himself had no freaking clue what was going on with him.

And it was stupid. He was an idiot. He had only known the guy for just couple of days. Only hanged out with him once. And even though they had texted a lot (a lot more than Levi let Hanji know) it didn't mean anything.

It was just normal, every day stuff. What the weather was like there (Eren never seemed to wear enough clothes, he was always cold). How his friend was writing an essay about something Eren didn't understand. What his sister's dog had done to his shoes. Sometimes he asked what Levi was doing. But usually Eren texted him just because he was bored. Or, at least, that's what Levi thought it was.

Levi felt his hand going for his phone, but this time he refused to check it. Hanji was observing him. He looked out of the window.

"You're so cute." Hanji went to put the cup in the kitchen sink. "See you tomorrow. I hope he likes you too."

"Shut up", Levi told them.

He checked his phone right after Hanji had shut the door.

***

Eren[5.46pm]: I'm here

Levi[5.47pm]: You're early.

Eren[5.47pm]: Sorry. No rush though

Right after Eren's text had reached Levi's phone, Levi knocked on the window on the passenger side.

Eren's smile was enormous as he tore his eyes off of his phone and opened the window.

"Hi! You hungry?" He reached to open the door for him. "I'm starving."

Levi didn't say much. Eren didn't seem to mind. And Levi didn't mind listening to him speak, all the way to the same restaurant. About his friends, his friend's pets. It seemed like everything he hadn't texted Levi about, he now told in person. Levi couldn't understand why. But he kept listening.

Eren didn't stop talking when the same waiter from the other day come to them (him). Three times he touched Eren.

They ordered same things as last time. The waiter gave up, and Eren continued on talking.

"And then my sister told my mom I had broken the mirror, and mom almost didn't let me leave because she though it would be too dangerous for me, and well, I told her there wasn't much she could do, especially through the phone, and then she made Mikasa promise she wouldn't let me take the car, and I mean how stupid is that, it's not like I got hurt or anything, but anyway, I told her I had to pick you up and just took her keys and ran away."

"Shit, you talk almost as much as Hanji."

Eren just smiled. "Who is this Hanji? One of your friends?"

"Do I look like I have friends?"

"We'll, not exactly", Eren admitted. "But that doesn't mean you don't or can't have any. I'm sure there's people who care about you. So, is Hanji the one who took you to the hospital?"

"Yes."

Eren nodded. "Tell Hanji I said hi."

"Okay."

Then Eren looked down at the table and said a bit more quietly: "I'm sorry. I've been talking too much." He scratched his neck and looked around for their food.

"It's fine."

"It's just that... I don't know, I just feel like you're really easy to talk to."

Was he out of his mind? Not a single person had said that to Levi. Not even Hanji.

Eren sighed and let himself look at Levi again. With a smile. (Didn't he's cheeks ever ache?) "Anyway. How's your day been?"

Again with the small talk.

"Fine."

 _Fine._ That seemed to be the only respond Levi had.

How did this gorgeous being bother talking to him, let alone going to dinner with him? _Twice?_

"Soooo...what do you do?" Eren asked and quickly thanked the waiter who gave them their food. "For living I mean. Or something."

Levi didn't see any numbers on the napkins.

"I work at the university."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What do you do there?"

"Stuff."

Eren laughed. Levi liked hearing him laugh.

"Hanji works there with me", Levi continued when Eren kept staring. "Actually they're the big thing, I'm mostly just helping around. They study something that has something to do with biology. And they teach, too. I help with the paper work."

"Sounds a bit boring", Eren confessed with a shrug. "I thought you'd be like... A personal trainer or something."

Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren nodded, chewing his food. "You're definitely fit and scary enough."

Levi looked at his plate. "I used to be a PE teacher. For a short while."

"Nice. That's what I meant", Eren said, still nodding. "Oh, wait. Your university. Is it the university just a few minutes away from the spot?"

"That's the only one around here."

"My friend goes there! Oh yes, now I remember. He has mentioned some biology professor who -" Eren's face went slightly red.

"What?"

It was Eren's turn to watch his plate. "Who has a short but freakishly hot assistant who walks around looking like he could smash you into the wall if you stepped on his way."

"How many short men with murderous face have you met for not assuming from the start that he had been talking about me?"

"I don't think you look murderous. All the time. And besides, I was too busy panicking, remember?"

Levi shook his head. "How goddamn long did you panic exactly?"

"Honestly? I still am panicking a little every time you say something."

He said it in such a quiet and shy whisper that Levi could physically feel his own damn heart go "aww".

"Wow", Eren laughed. "Your smile is even prettier than your face!"

"My smile is on my face, you moron." Also, I didn't know I was smiling.

"Exactly", Eren giggled. "Can you imagine my suffering? What I have to go trough when just looking at you?"

Levi could. But he wasn't going to tell that to Eren. Not yet, at least.

Levi smiled two more times during that evening.

***

Eren[9.58pm]: Hi! What are you doing next Monday??

Levi[10.01pm]: Nothing.

Eren[10.02pm]: Great! Wanna go eat some more?

Levi[10.02pm]: Sure.

Eren[10.03pm]: Alright! I'll see you then, Smiley Face

Smiley Face[10.06pm]: Why did you call me that?

Eren[10.07pm]: Because you smile so damn much of course

Smiley Face[10.08pm]: I don't, actually.

Eren[10.08pm]: That's the joke

Smiley Face[10.09pm]: Hah.

Eren[10.10pm]: I know you're laughing

Eren[10.10pm]: Inside

Eren[10.10pm]: Like you do

And Levi couldn't help but smile at his phone screen.

Smiley Face[10.12pm]: Fuck you.

Eren[10.12pm]: I like you too

Smiley Face[10.13pm]: What?

Eren[10.13]: What?

***

The Cute One[1.14am]: You still awake?

Smiley Face[1.16am]: Yeah.

The Cute One[1.17am]: Me too

Smiley Face[1.18am]: Oh, really?

The Cute One[1.18am]: Shut up

The Cute One[1.20am]: Don't actually shut up, okay?

Smiley Face[1.21am]: I know you won't for sure.

The Cute one[1.22am]: I will if you ask me to, though

Smiley Face[1.24am]: I won't.

The Cute One[1.25am]: Thanks

The Cute One[1.27am] Good night, Smiley Face

Smiley Face[1.28am]: Good night, idiot.

***

The Cute One[2.02am]: I can't sleep

Smiley Face[2.05am]: Why not try hitting yourself in the head with a brick?

The Cute One[2.06am]: Hah. Might as well

The Cute One[2.06am]: Sorry for keeping you up

Smiley Face[2.08am]: It's fine. Now try to get some sleep.

The Cute One[2.16am]: I wonder where I can find the nearest brick...

Smiley One[2.19am]: I promise to give you one for Christmas if you'll just go the fuck to sleep.

The Cute One[2.20am]: Nice. Thanks

***

"You told me your friend goes to our uni. I haven't seen you there."

Levi was getting better with the talking. Eren seemed to think so, too. He looked at him with an encouraging shine in his eyes, nodding to every word that left Levi's mouth.

"Armin's there, yeah, but I didn't even apply. I want to be free and do whatever I want. And uni isn't it."

"Whatever won't pay for your meal."

"No", Eren said, then grinned. "But you will. Next it will be your turn again."

How many nexts were they going to have?

"I do have a part time job at McDonald's. And I save a lot by living with my sister."

"And driving her car", Lev noted.

"And driving her car", Eren repeated. "But someday I will have enough money to buy my own car. And then I will hit the road and drive as long as I can, until I see the ocean. And then I'll just take some ship or ferry and continue to the other side.And I'll keep going, until I make it back to the spot where I started driving."

"Sounds nice."

"It does, doesn't it!"

Eren looked like he was going to say something more, but, for once, he kept his mouth shut.

An awkward silence creeped around them, until he finally spoke again.

"So....where do you see yourself in couple of years?"

"Probably in the same damn spot I've been the last few."

"Well", Eren said, staring at the road. "If in couple of years you still don't have anything better to do than to hang out with me, you'll have a seat in my new car."

Levi looked at the boy who had become his friend, and smiled.

"I promise not to smash the mirror."

Eren smirked at him. "And I promise not to drive over you."

"You didn't drive over me", Levi reminded and opened the car door. How long had they been sitting there next to the empty bus stop, talking? Levi didn't know, nor did he care. But soon there would be at least one angry bus driver behind them if they wouldn't move.

"Yeah, yeah", Eren said and reached to tap on Levi's shoulder. "See ya."

"Yeah", Levi said and left the car. He watched Eren drive away, wondering if they would keep doing this for the next couple of years.

***

The Cute One[11.06pm]: Levi! I need your help...

Smiley Face[11.10pm]: What is it, Eren?

The Cute One[11.12pm]: Mikasa is having a girls' night at out place this weekend

Smiley Face[11.13pm]: No way you're getting me to come there.

The Cute One[11.13pm]: Oh no I wasn't gonna!

The Cute One[11.14pm]: Thought that would be the best thing. I'd let you braid my hair

Smiley Face[11.15pm]: What is it, Eren?

The Cute One[11.15pm]: ANYWAY

The Cute One[11.17pm]: I really don't want to be around when the girls' night happens, and I was planning to go stay at my friend's but he has some stupid uni stuff to take care of so I was thinking if maybe I could stay with you, if that'd be okay?

Levi stared at the text.

The Cute One[11.20pm]: Only if it's okay with you

The Cute One[11.20pm]: I mean I can just go and stay with my parents... But you know, they live a few hours away

The Cute One[11.21pm]: And I like hanging out with you

The Cute One[11.21pm]: If it's okay

Smiley Face[11.22pm]: It's fine. When would you be coming?

The Cute One[11.23pm]: Really??? Thank you!!! I'll be the best guest ever

The Cute One[11.23pm]: So Mikasa's friends are coming on Friday around 6pm

Smiley Face[11.24pm]: Should we go eat and then come back here?

The Cute One[11.24pm]: Yes!! Great plan. We'll go with that.

Levi put his phone under his pillow and tried to close his eyes. But even then he could only see the face of Eren, smiling at him like he always did with those stupid lips of his.

Eren, who was now going to spend a night with him.

Not that Levi thought anything would happen. Or that he wanted to... Or... Fuck, he didn't know. Didn't know what he was thinking, or wanting, or expecting. The thought of Eren in his tiny apartment, sleeping in his bed sheets, leaving behind his scent... The thought made Levi feel nervous.

And stupid.

And excited.

And happy.

Oh god, did it make me ridiculously happy.

***

They had been awfully quiet the whole drive from the restaurant. Only when they were about to drive past Levi's bus stop, Eren opened his mouth. "Now you gotta guide me."

"Turn right from the next one. You can park the car in the empty space there."

Eren did. The car stopped. The engine went silent.

"Then?" Eren asked.

Levi rolled his eyes and got out. "Follow me."

Eren walked behind him, carrying a small backpack.

"You have pets?"

"No."

"Huh. I thought you had a cat."

"Why would I have a cat?" Levi opened the front door. "It's the third floor. You want to take the stairs?"

"Let's take the stairs", Eren decided. "And I don't know. You kinda feel like a cat person."

Levi shook his head, and Eren laughed at his hardly visible smile.

***

"Oh shit, you still have that? Didn't they give you the money?"

"What?" Levi shouted from the kitchen.

"The bike", Eren explained, pointing at the corpse of a bicycle, as if Levi could see it through the kitchen wall.

Levi joined him. "I haven't called them yet."

Eren looked endearingly confused. "Why? It's been weeks."

"I've been so goddamn busy texting you", Levi replied without thinking. He quickly went back to the kitchen and kept talking before Eren could say anything. "Hanji has been driving me to work. They took extra hours so they could do that, not that they mind one bit. And I never really liked that bike in the first place."

"Still", Eren said, peeking into the little kitchen. "Cute."

"What?"

"The kitchen. And that tiny table," Eren said and pointed at the wooden table next to the fridge. "It's almost as tiny and cute as you."

"Watch it", Levi warned him, trying hid his own confused smile. He offered Eren a cup of tea.

Eren took the cup. They both silently ignored the "cute."

"Thanks", Eren said and tasted the drink.

"It's still-"

"Hot", Eren noticed and put the cup on the table. "Very hot."

Levi went out of the kitchen, mumbling under his breath, "Like you."

"What?"

"What?"

_What the fuck?_

Eren laughed, picked up his cup and sat on Levi's bed. "Your place is nice", he said looking around, though, there wasn't much to look at.

"Yeah." Levi sat on the couch and watched Eren from across the small room.

So they both ignored the "hot" as well.

"So...." Eren said, swinging his long legs back and forth. "What do you usually do here?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I don't know. What kind of an answer was that?"

Levi shrugged. "I don't do much. As you probably noticed, I don't even own a tv."

"Yeah, why is that?"

Another shrug. "Don't really need one. I got my laptop. And I prefer reading, anyway."

Eren nodded and kept swinging his legs.

Hours past, and Levi couldn't remember when he had actually enjoyed the company of another person for this long. Well, there was Hanji but they didn't count, they were always there, anyway.

So they talked and drank tea. Every now and then, they just sat there, in silence. The kind of a comfortable silence you got with only the best of people. The kind where you could forget about yourself and let your mind take you to some place far, even if just for a little while. It was that kind of a break from socializing Levi needed every once in a while. Even with the best of the people.

He hadn't known silence could be better if it was shared with someone else.

Eren had laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling like he would see the stars in there. His chest was rising slowly with his breathing, and watching him made Levi feel calm like nothing before.

"This is nice", Eren stated.

Levi dropped his gaze from Eren's well build body.

"I mean", Eren continued after a while, turning sideways to face Levi. "I can't remember the last time I've been so chill with someone. And it's nice."

Levi nodded and sipped his tea. This was his fifth cup. Eren had given up after his second, after burning his tongue too many times.

Eren fell back on the bed. "Actually, not just nice. Like, really nice." He sighed, then laughed. "Mikasa should have the girls come over more often."

"Yeah", Levi agreed, though, too quietly for Eren to hear.

***

The sun had gone down, and the night was clear. It was the kind of a night when you wished you could just lie down and spend all night staring at the stars, feeling the earth slowly turning beneath you.

"Levi! LEVI!"

"Dammit, Eren, let me have my shit in peace!"

"But the moon, Levi, the moon!"

"What's so special about it?" Levi asked when he got out of the bathroom.

Eren was staring intensely out of the kitchen window. "It's HUGE! And so BRIGHT! Look at it!"

"Get away from there. I don't want any nose prints on my window", Levi told him, but couldn't help feeling inside.

How pure was this young man's admiration for a simple thing he could see every night. Or at least once a month, when the moon would be this full again.

Eren backed off, eyes still on the sky. "It's so pretty! And the stars, too!"

"You want to go look at them from the balcony?"

"You have a balcony??"

Levi moved the black curtain that had been hiding the glass door. "Yeah."

"How the heck didn't I notice that..."

Levi opened the door for him. Eren ran out to the small balcony and leaned against the railing.

"Ahh", he said. "Perfect! Though, it's a bit chilly-"

He's voice dropped dead when Levi put a heavy blanket on his shoulders.

"I don't need you sneezing all over my apartment", he explained.

Eren nodded. He didn't comment on the fact that Levi let his hands stay on his shoulders a bit longer than necessary.

Levi stood next to Eren, trying to distract himself with the moon which was, indeed, really freaking huge tonight.

It must have looked hilarious, him back there, standing on tiptoes while giving the blanket to Eren.

But seeing how happy and comfortable Eren was now, Levi knew it had been worth it. And besides, no one had seen him doing it, so what did it matter, anyway.

"We don't have a balcony back at Mikasa's", Eren said. His voice was soft and tired, and it made Levi feel like hugging him. "When I was a kid, all I wanted from my future home was a balcony. That, and a hot tub. But balcony was the number one on the list. I really just wanted to be able to stand there every night, watching the stars. And wonder if they looked the same from somewhere far away."

At last, Levi had all his thoughts only on the stars and Eren's calm voice. That was, until Eren moved to capture Levi under the blanket with him.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, feeling Eren's breath against the back of his neck.

_Shit._

"I won't have you sneezing around, either", Eren told him, wrapping the blanket tight around Levi with his arms.

"Fine", Levi murmured. He hadn't really noticed how he had been freezing. Not before feeling the heat from the blanket (and Eren) around him.

And it felt nice.

Really nice.

***

"You'll let me sleep on your bed?"

"Didn't I make it clear enough?"

Eren was about to say something, but Levi got there first.

"You're the guest. The couch is too small and this mattress is shit. It wouldn't be polite of me to make you sleep on it." And they both couldn't fit on Levi's narrow bed. Not that Levi would have suggested it. Not that he wished he had bought the bigger one. Not at all.

Since when have you cared about being polite? asked Eren's rather loving look he gave to Levi, before answering with a simple: "Okay."

He took of the bedcover. Then his shirt.

Levi froze and stared at Eren's bare chest.

"You don't mind if I sleep like this?" Eren asked, his cheeks suddenly pink. "I mean, I can wear a shirt if this disturbs you."

_Do I fucking look like I mind?_

Levi managed to shrug. "It's your damn shirt", he said, praying that Eren couldn't hear his voice cracking. "You can do what ever you want with it."

Eren gave him a smirk and hid under the sheets.

"Good night", he whispered when Levi turned off the light.

"Good night", Levi muttered as he stripped into his night clothes and wondered how the hell was he going to be able to fall asleep. On this shitty excuse of a mattress.

With Eren right there.

***

Levi woke up when Eren fell. From the bed. Landing on Levi.

"Huh?" Levi let out.

Eren lifted his head but didn't open his eyes that were hidden under the messy brown hair.

"Imsorry", Eren mumbled and rested his head back on Levi's chest. "Illgetrightback."

He didn't. He fell asleep. On Levi.

Not that Levi minded.

Probably because he was still half asleep, or because he thought he was dreaming, Levi placed his arm around Eren's back. He felt Eren's slow breathing, synchronized his own with it. The weight of him was comfortable and safe, and Levi didn't want to fall back asleep just yet. He wanted to remember this feeling. The feeling of Eren, calm and warm, now fast asleep against him.

Even if it was just a dream, he thought.

***

When Levi woke up it was the next morning, and Eren was gone. Levi could hear him brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

He got up and went to the kitchen.

"You want eggs?" Levi asked, loud enough.

"Huh?" Eren was now standing right next to him. Levi got a glimpse of the still sleepy little Eren, and forced his eyes right back to their soon to be breakfast.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. How could someone look so damn adorable _._

And _shirtless._

Levi become very aware his own gray tank top and black boxer shorts.

"Eggs. Do you want?"

"Oh, right." Levi could feel Eren staring at him. "Sure."

"You watch that for a while", Levi told him, pointing at the pan, secretly delighted from the boy's slightly shaken voice. "I'll go brush my teeth. Don't let it burn."

"Yep."

When Levi got back, Eren was still staring at the eggs.

"Does your cheek still hurt?" Eren asked without moving his eyes from the pan.

"What?"

"Your cheek", Eren repeated. He brought himself to look at Levi, who was now standing probably a bit too close to him. "That bruise", he explained quietly, bringing his fingers close to Levi's face. After a short pause and a look into Levi's eyes, he gave the bruise a light touch. "It still looks bad. Does it hurt?"

"Nice way to test it", Levi pointed out, though, he never wanted Eren to pull his warm skin away from his own.

But Eren did, and Levi felt cold again.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Then Eren smiled again, and fuck, did Levi wish he could watch that smile every freaking morning till the end of his days.

He smiled back.

And with that, Eren leaned closer to press his lips on his cheek.

The bruise did definitely not hurt. It was just a cheek but... No. No, it was _Eren's lips on his cheek._

Eren's lips that now pulled away from the bruise, way too soon.

"I'm sorry", Eren said, not looking at him. "I mean I... 've been wanting to do that for a while, but I can never tell what you're thinking, like, you're so cool all the time, and I wasn't sure if you thought that we had been going on on dates or not, or if I was just some random guy who wanted to pay you back for hurting you or at least almost hurting you, and I know that what I did just there wasn't too bad, it was just a cheek and we're friends, right, but I just did it and after last night I just feel, I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't think about if you might find that uncomfortable or just weird or if this right now is weird, and you think I'm just a annoying and stupid kid, and I really don't want you to think that way of me, I mean, I-"

"Fuck, Eren, just shut up." Levi barely got to the end of his own sentence before he grabbed the hems of Eren's shirt and pulled him down so he could shut his babbling mouth with a kiss.

Eren let out a sigh and cupped his hands on Levi's face. Levi kept pulling on his shirt, placing one of his hand on the back of Eren's head, as if he could pull him any closer, feeling the smooth hair between his fingers.

Levi hadn't done much kissing in his life. And apparently neither had Eren. So it was awkward. But you know what, life was awkward. First kisses were awkward. And oh dear god Levi didn't mind one bit.

And then Eren's hands were on his back and lower, and Levi's lips parted with a gasp. Eren answered with his tongue as he lifted Levi from the ground and to the kitchen table. Levi tried to remind himself to clean it later.

Levi was now a little taller than Eren. He felt the power, deepening the kisses and holding on Eren's hair just a bit harder.

Eren moaned, Levi smiled. He loved every low note he made Eren's mouth sing against his own.

Eren's fingers found the skin under Levi's tank top, and it was Levi's turn to make sounds. He wrapped his legs around Eren, wishing he could have him even more closer. Closer against himself.

The big bruise on his hip, the one Eren hadn't seen yet, hurt like hell. But Levi told the bruise "fuck it", as he did to many things at that moment.

All that mattered was _Eren._

_To feel him._

_All of him._

_Everywhere._

Then the fire alarm went off, and both of them jumped. The eggs were burned and smoking. The pan was ruined. The smell was horrible.

"Oh, fuck", Levi said to the beeping sound that had interrupted them.

How rude.

Eren was already on it, climbing on a chair, reaching for the alarm. The noise stopped.

Levi jumped down from the table and went to turn off the stove.

"I'm sorry", Eren said, scratching his neck.

"What the fuck are you apologizing for?" Levi frowned at him until breaking into a smile, saying: "Come back down here."

And Eren did.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway", Eren said after a few more kisses. "But I guess our restaurant will be open in few hours."

Levi leaned his forehead against Eren's chest, and laughed. He felt Eren wrap his arms around him.

"You have such a beautiful laugh", Eren whispered into his hair. "Promise me I'll hear it again."

"Fine", Levi said. "I promise."

Eren kissed his forehead and held him so tight Levi was sure his strong arms would end up breaking his bones. That was, if he could survive this strange and overwhelming feeling of affection and happiness.

 

~~~~Couple of years later~~~~

The Cute One[1.25pm]: Here!

"I need to get going", Levi told Hanji and gave them his keys. "Remember. Every week."

"How will you even be able to tell if I've done the hoovering or not? I might as well just do it right before you get back."

"Because I trust you", Levi simply said, and ignored Hanji's "surprised" gasp.

"How will I survive without you", they said as Levi put on his shoes.

"Armin will be just as fine piece of an assistant as I was."

"Yeah, I know. But a whole year? Where are you even going?"

"I don't know." Levi smiled to the front door of his apartment. "Somewhere far."

Smiley Face[1.29pm]: Coming.

***

Eren's was standing next to his new car. When he saw Levi, he ran to meet him half way.

"Watch it", Levi said when Eren attacked him with a hug. He gave Eren's cheek a light kiss. "These are heavy."

Eren took one of Levi's bags and pointed at the car. "Look at her! Isn't she perfect!"

"She is", Levi admitted. The car was blue and bigger than the Mini he had gotten to know so well. This one looked twice as old, and probably consumed way too much gas.

But it would take them far.

"And!" Eren continued, opening the back door for Levi's bags. "If we can't find a place to stay, we'll fit on the back seat!"

Levi smiled. Eren put the bags in and shut the door. He turned to face Levi.

"Ready?" Eren asked, guiding his hands around Levi's waist.

Levi hugged him tight and watched the light shine in his eyes. He knew he would never get tired of those eyes. That face. That voice, the silence, the laugh, the touches.

Any of him.

Levi brought his face even closer to Eren's.

"Let's go", he whispered against the smiling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Since English isn't my native, there might have been some weird crap with the language. But it's my crap. And you just had to deal with it.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and dealing with it! Let me know if you liked my crap~


End file.
